Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to establishing communication between a plurality of terminals, and more particularly, to establishing full-mesh communication between a plurality of terminals.
Recent improvements in network and device performance has resulted in a changed communication culture. That is, terminals such as smartphones may provide various communication services in addition to a voice communication service, including a multipoint communication service.
Examples of a multipoint communication method include a server microcontroller-based communication method in which a server receives and mixes media content and transmits the same to participant devices, and a full-mesh communication method in which all clients connect a media session with other participants and media content is transmitted and received through channels of the participants. In the related art, because a client device has difficulty in processing a plurality of media due to restrictions of the client device, the server microcontroller-based communication method is used rather than the full-mesh communication method.